


Three Steps

by CrazyAssFangirl



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: #GiveDekuAHug, Broccoli baby is depressed, Depression, Kacchan to the rescue, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts/Actions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyAssFangirl/pseuds/CrazyAssFangirl
Summary: Three steps from the edgeTwo steps from the edgeOne step from the edgeAnd then, the sound of wind.





	Three Steps

_Three steps from the edge_ : I stared up at the blue, cloudless sky, so much different from how I was feeling. I thought I heard the door to the roof open, but nobody ever came up here, because it was where I hung out, so it was considered "tainted" or whatever. My heart pounded in my chest as I thought about what I was going to be doing.

_Two steps from the edge_ : I was lost in thought as the wind blew through my green curls. I rubbed my scarred wrists, from both self infliction and the bullying. Nobody cared that I bled, not even my mom. I'd come home with blood leaking from wounds, bruises covering every inch of my body, and she wouldn't even flinch, much less help me.

_One step from the edge_ : I felt tears well up in my eyes as I thought about the day dad had walked out on mom and I. He'd gone to get groceries, then never came home. Mom was a mess, broken and hastily put back together, holes still visible where before there had been none. She was too absorbed in trying to drown her sorrows in alcohol and work to notice me. The kids at school never liked me because of my realistic drawings of things that they couldn't see. They didn't understand, they couldn't see the demons walking around the hallways, praying on the darkened souls of the worst kids. They couldn't see the angels trying so hard to help humanity, only for them to be ripped to shreds by demons, or even humans abandoning what made them good. I saw, though, and it hurt to see.

As I dropped off the edge, I closed my eyes, only to feel someone grab my arms. I looked up to see the new student, Bakugou Katsuki. His red eyes glared down at me, his blond hair falling into his face as he strained to hold me up. I was surprised that anyone had cared enough to stop me, and I felt tears spill down my cheeks as he pulled me back onto the roof, and against his chest. Katsuki shook slightly as he held me against him, and I felt something wet land on the shoulder of my hoodie.

I looked at his arms, they had wrapped themselves around my middle, and they were shaking. When Katsuki pulled away and I turned to look at him with almost dead eyes, he stood up, a fierce glare on his face, as he started to rant and pace back and forth. It went on like that for half an hour, before he turned to look at me, his expression gentler than before. "Are you okay?" I nodded silently, tracing a finger along my scars, a habit I'd picked up when uncomfortable. He ran a large hand through his blond hair and sighed. "...Look, I know you have no idea who I am, but why would you jump?"

"Because I'm tired and alone. There's nothing for me here, and since nobody likes me, why bother continuing to live? It'd just be a waste of time for me and everybody else." I said, looking at him with my green eyes that had long ago lost the life that made them unique. He sighed, kneeled down before me, and hugged me again. I was stiff at first, but when I relaxed, I realized how much I _needed_ that hug.

It took a few months, but eventually, I stopped tearing my wrists apart, and while Kacchan (as I'd started to call him) yelled and ranted when I stopped caring about my own wellbeing, he stuck by me through everything. The kids at my high school were of course disappointed that I hadn't killed myself, and of course my mom didn't pay me any special attention (or any at all for that matter), but I felt better because I finally had someone that was willing to help me.

　

**Six years later:**

I covered my mouth in shock, tears welling up in my eyes as Kacchan pulled out a ring, right on the roof of our old high school, the place where my old life had ended, and my new one began. And while we'd only been dating for five years, I knew that I wanted to be by Kacchan's side forever. He was my missing half, my everything. And I had no regrets about tackling him in a hug as I cried and yelled a muffled "YES! Oh my God, yes! I love you Kacchan!" into his chest.

 

 

 


End file.
